Beautiful Life - Music
by Melan Anime
Summary: One-shot. Part of my "Beautiful Life" collection. Crow is hiding something from Sherry, but soon she will have to take a decision that will change her whole life. RavenKnightShipping and sequel to "Touchable dream". RxR please!


_Long time ago I had an idea and I wanted to write a story, actually a collection of one-shots, under the title "**Beautiful Life**" (the pre-sequel of my next-gens story) with all the heroes and heroines moving on with their lives; fall in love, start dating, get married, make kids, etc. But life keeps me too busy and I don't have as much time as I want to write all of my ideas and post them into a story and with a proper chronological period. So I decided to post each one-shot individual, but still into my __"**Beautiful Life**" collection. Hope you will all like it._

_Post-canon story (takes place 9 years __after the Z-one incident_)

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. I own the title and the plot of this story. Also I don't own the cover image; ClaireBaffour does (from DA) so the credit goes to her as the original artist! This is non-profit story and I'm not making any money from it._

* * *

**Music**

_Sherry's POV_

"Crow?!" I shouted from the bathroom. "Are you ready?"

I threw one last glance at the mirror and even if I was satisfied with my reflection, for an unknown reason I simply grimaced. Then I noticed that my unbelievable boyfriend didn't reply.

"_Crow_?!" I shouted, slightly irritated this time.

We were supposed to be in the car by now, driving to that stupid event! Ok, it wasn't stupid at all; it was one of those opening parties before the tournaments begin. And this time, but most important for the _first_ time, we had the _WRGP Junior tournament_. It would start a week from now. Since –as its name says– it was a junior tournament, it was strictly for duelist under the age of 18. Therefore I couldn't enter and none of friends could either, but still… It was a totally new event and duelists from all around the world –under age or not– would be present at the opening ceremony, and both Crow and I received an invitation a couple of months ago.

I found it interesting, but of course Crow was super excited, like he was about to enter. I pursed my lips to keep from laughing. Well Crow might have some hopes to be accepted. Physically he might be older but mentally he was like ten years old – at least most of the time.

Many times did I think that I had to deal with a boyfriend that was still a kid… but at least he was _my_ kid and every time he was holding me in his strong arms, sealing my lips in a kiss capable of making my heart stop beating, he gave me the impression that not only was he _not_ a kid but… I shook my head, smiling at the thought that Crow was… the way he was. And I was able to fell in love, finally opening my heart and mind, loving him every day even more.

But that didn't change the fact that he was annoying and right now he was really pissing me off. Where the hell was he?

"Crow, where are you!?"

Again, no answer. _Where did he go_? We were already late and I checked the time only to make sure that… yeah, we _were_ late!

I grabbed my purse and jacket and left the room. I hope he was at least ready to leave otherwise I would love to see him dealing with my bad temper. I called him a couple of times, going from one room to another. Alright, now I started to think that something was wrong, but before I panicked, let's make sure that I wasn't simply worrying for nothing.

After all, it was _Crow_ we were talking about and… I frowned. Now that I was making the connection in my mind, Crow was acting… _strange_ the whole week; too distracted with his thoughts. I caught him spacing out a lot, like there was something that kept his mind busy… _if_ he had a mind.

I smiled to myself. I might treat him strictly sometimes, but he was dear to me, and I knew with all of my heart that he loved me truly, just like I loved him. Even though I forgave him for leaving me to enter the Pro league, I couldn't deny that sometimes I was catching myself being angry with him – _like now_ – without a real reason. And I believed that it's because I was still a bit angry and disappointed for his decision all those years ago.

I was living in a dream and then I was forced to wake up. There was a time where every dream marches to its end. It wasn't always like rainbows and unicorns filled with the sweet melody of love. The time comes when even the music must die…

"There you are…" I sighed heavily, entering the living room.

"Nah!" Crow yelped and nearly tripled over his own legs. I lifted an eyebrow. "Sherry!" he exclaimed and I noticed him slipping something into his pocket in a hurry.

"What are you doing?" I asked in confusion.

"What?" Crow scratched the back of his head casually, "Aw, nothing. I-I was waiting for you to get ready and…" he paused as his eyes traveled all over me. "Wow Sherry, you look… _dashing_."

A light pink covered his cheeks and I held back a giggle. "Is that a hint that you changed your mind about the event and you want us to go back to our bedroom?" I asked, watching his every move.

My suggestion made Crow blush harder. "Umm, and you're calling me a pervert?" he murmured meaningfully.

I chuckled. He was right; I liked to tease him and I admit that I loved seeing him embarrassed and blushing. He looked so funny and cute when his face was all red.

"I never said I wasn't a pervert. It's you who has been denying it all this time."

"When I'm with you…" he murmured, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, before throwing me a tense and lustful glance with a sly smile on his face. "What do you say about a little… _fun_, before we leave?"

My body responded immediately, feeling as if his gaze was sending me waves of electricity, but I tried to keep it under control. I cleared my throat. "Not that I dislike the idea, but we are already late and we must go now. Maybe after the party."

Crow threw me a mischievous look. "Ok, since you promised."

I blinked. "I didn't promise!"

"Yes, you did."

I shrugged; I know it was a waste of time to argue with him about something like that. I knew perfectly well that promise or not, there was no way not to melt in his arms at night. "Shall we?"

"Sure, beautiful," Crow flashed a huge grin.

"Stop that!"

"But you are."

I rolled my eyes. I had no idea why I didn't really like being called by all those over-sugary nicknames that couples exchange, like honey, darling, dear etc.

Crow took me by my arm, leading me to the car and opened my door like a classic gentleman. I giggled. He drove us there but something in his behavior still seemed a bit… _off_. He was nervous, and more than once I caught him jumping when I tried to start a conversation, like he was in deep thoughts. That wasn't something to worry about but… his nervousness was. It wasn't in his style to be nervous unless he was up to something…

"Crow?"

"Umm," he hummed; eyes on the road.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm not thinking anything…"

I lifted an eyebrow, and huffed. Ok, I had other methods to find out. "You look a little pale. Are you feeling well?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Did you call Yuusei? He was looking for you today."

"Yeah, I did…"

I held back a giggle. Now I was sure that something was keeping his mind distract; Yuusei wasn't looking for him. But I kept it up. "It's so hot, don't you think? I think I will take off my dress."

"Yeah, I agree."

I was ready to burst out laughing like crazy. I decided to tease him more. "And after I take off my dress you want to wear it?"

"Sure, why not?" Crow murmured, parking the car.

"Alright!" I yelped causing him to jump and blink his eyes.

"What?!"

"Tell me right now, what's wrong?" I demanded when he was ready to get out of the car.

He stared at me in utter confusion. Ok, his answers were funny and all, but now I was feeling my temper raising. He was hiding something from me, and I didn't like it at all.

"What makes you think that something is wrong?" he retorted, but I noticed that he avoided looking me in the eyes. Not a good sign.

"Maybe because you said that you want me to take off my dress and you want to wear it," I snapped. "Honestly it never crossed my mind that you have a girly side, and as funny as it is to imagine you in a dress, I think…"

"What?" Crow cut me off, with wide eyes. "Did I say… t-that I…?"

"Yes, you did. But it's ok, if anything, I know that you weren't actually listening to what I was saying. But, Crow…" surprisingly I wasn't angry now, I was only worrying, "tell me, what's wrong?"

Crow made a hasty smile, leaning forward to kiss me. His lips were so soft, moving slowly above mine, making me forgot my own name. _Damn_! He had a talent, he knew exactly how to kiss me, balancing the passion with lust and tenderly and now I couldn't even remember why I was angry with him, earlier. I simply closed my eyes and kissed him back, wishing for a split second to be alone at home and not in the car in public.

Crow pulled back, smiling with warmness. "Everything is fine, Sherry. Nothing is wrong. And now let's go inside before I change my mind and drive back home."

"Then why you are so…?" I tried to asked something when Crow crushed his lips hard against mine, erasing my memories again.

"Umm," I hummed when he broke the kiss.

"Come, we are already late."

I nodded and followed him into the big building, searching to find our friends. Since we were _that_ late, almost everyone else was already there. We spotted Jack first, since his presence was hard not to pull our gazes towards him; he was surrounded by his huge fan club and a dozen reporters that were all trying to take an interview.

He looked like he was really enjoying all that attention, but I spotted the small figure of Carly near him too. And since it wasn't a secret anymore that those too were dating, it didn't surprise me at all seeing some people ask her to sign some papers too. Yeah, that was the price of being Jack Atlas's girlfriend, but I bet my deck that Carly could handle all that publicity, as long as Jack was at her side.

"I think we have to wait until we will be able to talk to Jack, don't you think?" I turned to my boyfriend. He shrugged.

The next person we saw was Misty. Of course! She was too popular and too pretty to stay in the shadows. Kiryu was at her side, but seeing his calm and verging on tired expression, I came to the conclusion that Misty's husband might prefer a little privacy. Well, he knew that something like that wasn't feasible before he married a top model.

"Kiryu either," Crow murmured the same time that a tall man in a police uniform came close to greet us.

"You are a bit late," someone scoffed at us joyfully.

"Not my fault," I smiled.

"Yo, Ushio," my boyfriend greeted back, "how are you?"

"I'm fine and I hope you are fine all the same, you too, Sherry."

"I'm very well, thank you," I replied politely.

"You are lucky you aren't working tonight, Crow."

"Why? Isn't everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything is fine, but still…" Ushio took a deep breath. "You know, since Mikage give birth she is at home, and except the part that I'm used to work with her, I prefer to stay at home too and help her with Norio, rather than working."

I smiled at the thought of his little son. Even one year after his son's birth, it was still strange to think of Ushio as a father. It was just so strange, yet so logical and simple. Life goes on, after all. But Mikage was the first who got pregnant and gave birth, and maybe that was the reason why it was so hard to accept how things have changed. I bet in a few years I would be more familiar with the idea of babies. After all some of our friends were married and I believed it was only a matter of time before Misty or Aki announced the big news.

"How is Norio, Ushio?" Crow asked.

Ushio's chest filled with pride. "He is gorgeous, and as pretty as his mother, even though Mikage says that he looks like me more."

"I think your wife is right, Ushio, Norio looks more like you," I mused and held back a giggle, seeing how his face lit up at the word 'wife'. They had been married for close to four years now, and he was still acting like he was the luckiest man in the world for having Mikage as his wife. He loved her too much.

I smiled to myself; Crow loved me too.

"Ushio, I need your help," we all heard a familiar voice calling out and turned our heads to the owner, who was marching in our direction.

"Hey, Kazama," Crow greeted his work partner.

"Everyone ok?" Ushio asked.

"I hope so. They called me, saying that there is an… _incident_ at the back door and want some support," Kazama said in a hurry.

"Again?!" Ushio cursed.

"Lucky you're not working, Crow," Kazama sighed. "Sorry, but we have to go. I hope later I will have some time to chat, and… wow, Sherry, you're very pretty. Crow you better watch out for her."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"I will," Crow grinned, pressing his arm around my shoulder as the two men nodded and left.

"Ah, and, Crow," Kazama spoke over his shoulder, "let me give you a piece of advice; you better stay _out_ of sight as much as you can, because the media is out of control tonight."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Crow turned to give a puzzled glance but I lost my chance to reply, as Kazama's words were all true.

Before I could blink my eyes, Crow and I were surrounded by a couple of reporters, who pointed microphones in our faces and barraged us with an endless list of questions.

"What do you think about the tournament?"

"You think it's safe for the underage duelists?"

"Any statement about tonight's ceremony?"

"Do you believe that a tournament like this should repeat next year?"

I huffed heavily, rolling my eyes as I heard Crow mumbling incoherent words under his breath swiftly, but I caught the word, _Kazama_ followed by several curses, before giving the reporters what they wanted. This was going to be a long, but interesting, night.

…

I learned my head back to stare at the moon up in the sky. The lights of Neo Domino City never let the stars to shine. The night was marching to its end and I dared say that the opening ceremony for the WRGP junior tournament was more than successful. Almost every duelist, well-known or not, was here. We saw Team Ragnarok and Team Unicorn again; we had the chance to talk to Jack and Carly, Misty and Kiryu, and exchanged our news and thoughts about the new event.

Even Rua and Ruka came from London to be here with us. I couldn't believe how those two grew up these last few years. They made me feel too old, even if I wasn't even thirty yet. But that was life. We would all grow old one day.

We even had the chance to talk to Yuusei and Aki as well. They both tried to avoid the media, staying away as much as they could and I couldn't blame them. It was extremely hard for us to get rid of them and spent the night with the rest of my friends, eating, drinking, chatting, even dancing a bit and enjoying the night to the fullest. Now I was feeling tired, but I didn't want to leave. _Not yet_.

I looked around, trying to find Crow. Actually I had been trying to spot him in the remaining crowd for a long time now. I went to the bathroom fifteen minutes ago and when I came back Crow was nowhere to be seen. The first place I checked was the buffet, since his appetite was always huge. Then I remembered that tonight Crow was more quiet than usual and ate almost nothing. If I was talking about someone else then that wouldn't be something to make me worry, but… hell it's _Crow_! And now I couldn't find him either.

I spotted Kiryu, still dancing with his wife under the slow music, holding her like she was his most valuable treasure. I couldn't interrupt them just to ask if they saw my crazy boyfriend. The same about Jack, who not only was holding Carly but he was kissing her too; passionately in fact and I rolled my eyes. Jack sometimes was unpredictable and uncontrollable. He was lucky to have Carly, because the reporter girl was exactly the type of girl for him.

Ushio and Kazama were both busy and I was ready to give up searching when I saw Yuusei and Aki talking near the drinks. I sighed in relief, seeing that they were just talking, and not doing anything more intimate.

"Hey! Yuusei, Aki?"

"Aw, hi, Sherry," Yuusei flashed a smile as he saw me approach and I lifted my eyebrows in wonder. Aki turned towards me, giggling.

"I wonder if you two have seen…"

"Looking for Crow?" Yuusei cut me off softly and I nodded. "He was here not long ago. I think he's waiting for you on the balcony."

"Thanks," I muttered, "Umm, did you notice anything… _unusual_?"

"When you say, 'unusual'?" Yuusei asked and exchanged a meaningfully glance with his wife and I frowned. Aki covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hold back her giggles and Yuusei smiled for ear to ear.

"Alright, what's going on here?" I asked, taking a defensive pose.

Aki offered me a warm smile. "What do you mean 'what's going on', Sherry?"

I clenched my fist. I wasn't sure if I liked this. "You two know something that I don't?"

"Don't worry," Yuusei tried to calm me down, but I was becoming really suspicious. A strange hint of joy was lurking in his voice and he was acting like he was trying to hold himself together.

_What was going on with everyone_?

"Is it about Crow?" I asked sharply. "He acts… weird all week and he is not telling me… but he…"

"It's alright, Sherry," Aki offered me a consoling pat on my shoulder. I saw her hand with the corner of my eye, as puzzled as I had been only few times in my life.

"You know what's wrong with Crow? Every time I ask, he never tells and insists that he is alright."

"There is nothing to worry about, Sherry, trust me."

I glared at Yuusei. Apparently Crow told both him and Aki what's wrong, but he didn't tell _me_! I felt my blood roaring in my ears. Why? Did he not trust me? I was his girlfriend, for God's sake.

"Sherry," Aki started slowly, growing serious; probably to prevent me from bursting out. "Don't worry," she was smiling with warmness. "There is nothing to worry about, and in fact I think you will find out why Crow was acting strange very soon."

"He is at the balcony," Yuusei pointed with his head. "I think he is waiting for you," he added with a smile.

I stared at them in utter confusion before shrugging and going to find Crow. Just like Yuusei said, he _was_ at the balcony, deep in his thoughts, again. He didn't even notice my presence until I spoke.

"Crow," I called in a low voice. For an unknown reason I wasn't angry, more like disappointed, but seeing him so skeptical, my curiosity took center stage in my head, leaving no space for anger or anything else. He was never that serious befoe. And both Yuusei and Aki kept saying that nothing was wrong.

My boyfriend turned to face me; a strange flash was shining in his eyes. "Hey, there," he smiled but I had the feeling that this smile was hiding something else too.

"Yuusei and Aki said that you were waiting for me?"

"Umm," Crow hummed, glancing away at the horizon.

"Don't you think that it's time to tell me what's keeping your mind so distant lately?"

He turned to lock my gaze with his. I gasped. It was like fire was lit up in his eyes.

"I want to talk to you," he started with a low but strong voice.

I frowned, confused. What was he thinking all this time that made him act like this? I hadn't the slightest clue.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you, some days ago, but I didn't know how to…" he paused, glancing away.

"How to tell to me? Why?" I asked. "C'mon, I'm not that rude."

Crow ignored me and continued. "There is something I want to ask you… I know that I'm sure about it… I've known you many years and I made up my mind… I'm sure that I want to be with you…"

"Crow," I raised my voice a bit, catching his attention. He was sweat-dropping and he wasn't making any conversation. That was more than a monologue with no meaning; at least to me. "First, calm down, and second I don't understand a thing. Yes, you've known me for years, but why are you mentioning it right now? You said you want to talk to me and that you want to ask me something, so can you leave everything else out and just ask me already?"

"Will you _marry_ me, Sherry?"

His question came so gently and effortlessly that I froze. I couldn't even remember how to blink. My jaw dropped. What did he just ask me?

Crow was staring at me, a hard expression on his face, waiting for me to say or do something but my mind had suddenly hushed, refusing to cooperate.

"W-what?"

_Damn_! This was all I could think of? I needed time; time to think, time to absorb his words, the meaning of his question. My eyes started to widen as his words started to set in. Did Crow just _propose_ to me? Just like that… he _proposed_?

"Aw, sorry," he said in a hurry. "I forgot… I have to do this properly." Out of his pocket he pulled a small velvet box and, standing in front of me, he took my hand with his as he peered into my eyes. "Sherry, I've known you for years. I love you and I can't think of myself without you in my life. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to marry you and make kids with you and make you happy. Will you marry me?"

He opened the box, revealing a silver ring with an emerald gem. I opened my mouth only to realize that I had no words… and no breath. My heart was bouncing in my chest in a crazy rhythm; it was impossible to control it.

"Crow… I-I don't know what to say," I managed after a short silence.

"Say you will, Sherry, say you will," Crow was looking at me intensely. I felt so naked under his hot piercing gaze.

"I-I don't know…" I whispered, biting my lip. Finally finding the strength to break his eye contact, and glance away. "I don't know… I'm not sure…"

I was lost. I never thought that Crow was thinking of something like this. No, not even close. Now I realized why Yuusei and Aki were acting like that, grinning and smiling; they knew that Crow was planning to propose to me, but I had found him unprepared. I mean it never crossed my mind that Crow wanted to move to the next level so fast. Then I thought; it wasn't so fast. Some of our friends were already married… it was just… it was so _sudden_.

"Sherry," Crow caressed my cheek gently, "you know I love you, right?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice to give a proper answer.

"And you love me too, am I correct?'

I nodded again.

"Then why are you so confused?" he asked. I was surprised to hear his voice so clear. Like my reaction didn't affect him in a bad way. "I love you, more than anything, even my own life. I want to spend my life with you, I want to be by your side, make kids and grow old with you."

I licked my lips, "I know…" I whispered. Unlike Crow, my voice was cracking. I was perfectly aware that this was what Crow wanted, but I wasn't sure about myself. This was a big step in my life, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to make it.

"What you are afraid of? What scares you?"

I shook my head only to lower it a second after. "I don't know," I confessed, looking at my feet and… and I didn't know what else to say. My mind was a messy knot, just like my feelings. I loved Crow, I did, but…

Crow cupped my face, tilting my chin and locking my eyes to his. I gasped. I never saw him so sure… so determined. His eyes were so clear, like crystal. I could easily lose myself in them.

"I'm sure about my feelings; I'm sure about what I want, I have never been so sure in my life. I know it's a big step, but I'm willing to make it, if it's you."

He was, but I wasn't sure about myself. This wasn't a decision that I should take lightly. It would change my whole life. Years ago, yeah I was thinking about being married but then I woke up. Life was hard; it wasn't always like rainbows and unicorns filled with the sweet melody of love. The time comes when even the music must die… but Crow…

"How do I know that you won't leave again?" the question escaped my lips before I was able to stop it.

Crow smiled. Not a warm one, but a hard one. "Because that is what mistakes are for, to learn and never make them again," he looked deep in my eyes. "And I learned… I can't live without you. I love you so much. Only when I'm with you, I feel whole…"

"Crow…" I was feeling so uneasy. I didn't want to hurt him, but… _I __am not __sure… I __am not __ready… I don't know what to say…_

"Say you will…"

Only then I realized that I was saying my thoughts out loud. I avoided his gaze, biting my lips hard. I was on the edge of tearing myself apart and I didn't know why. I shut my eyes to prevent myself from crying and suddenly everything was muted. Even the music suddenly seemed to pause.

"The time comes when even the music dies …" I murmured.

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in a deep breath. I knew I would hurt him but I had to speak the truth, it was better to hurt him now than later.

Crow made a sad smile, bringing his face closer. At first I thought he wanted to kiss me but Crow trailed his soft lips from my jaw line to my ear. My breath became heavier.

"If this is what you are afraid of, Sherry," his voice was a whisper, barely audible, "then I promise… I will sing to you, when all the music dies…"

I didn't dare to blink or even breathe. I froze. Something inside me broke into a thousand pieces, and tears rolled down my cheeks -my hands felt too heavy to wipe them away. That which I didn't understand and what, slowly, I began to realize was that my tears were tears of joy. Whatever broke inside me, it was probably the last bastion of my defense and now I was totally free. Now I was able to surrender to my feelings...

"I don't know what to say…"

Crow slipped the ring on my finger, staring at me in a way like I was the only woman in the whole world. His eyes were spreading flames and cupping my face with both of his hands he crushed his lips hard onto mine. I melted under his kiss… and slowly I started to respond. I felt him smiling against my lips. A hand pressed around my waist, while the other behind my head, holding me tight.

Crow broke the kiss first and I felt his hot breath on my hair, whispering, "Say you will…"

I learned forward, nesting my head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. Strong arms embraced me. I was still crying when I whispered, with low voice, but feeling as sure as I never felt in my whole life.

"I will, Crow Hogan. I _will_ marry you!"

My boyfri- no! My fiancé and future husband only hugged me closer.

"I love you," I heard him say one more time.

I returned his hug, closing my eyes and wondering if my life could ever be more beautiful…

* * *

_Special thanks to my lovely beta __EndlessNight025__!_

_Review if you like. If you don't, review anyway! ^_^_


End file.
